


Things I Wanna Do

by samstoleaburger



Series: Actor and Hunter [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dean has a mouth, Dirty Talk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In a sense, Jensen also has a mouth, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, somewhat pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen didn't know what he'd expected when he called Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> To save some confusion: Jensen is sitting on a couch, Dean's on a bed in some random motel.
> 
>  
> 
> Also...I don't know what I was thinking when I was writing this!

Jensen didn't know what he'd expected when he called Dean. Probably something along the lines of the hunt taking 'for-fuckin-ever' (Dean's words, not his), but it wasn't this. Definitely not this.  
  
"Fuck, Jen. 'd pull your pants down all nice and slow. Mouth you through your boxers. Hell, maybe I'll leave 'em on and get you off just like that. Make sure to get 'em nice and _wet_."  
  
Jensen bit the corner of his lower lip and closed his eyes as he reached down to palm himself. "Dean..."  
  
"Maybe I'll take them off with my teeth. Just enough to get you out, ready and leaking for me. Or are you goin' commando tonight? 'cause that'd make it easier to get to my prize. Lick and suck every inch of it before taking it into my mouth and - I heard you unzip your pants, Jen. Gonna jerk off to me telling you what I'm gonna do to your cock?"  
  
He pressed his shoulder against the back of his phone, cradling it to his face as he works about pushing his pants down far enough. He slipped the front of his boxers down just enough to rest under his balls, the head of his cock leaking a bit of pre-cum. "You really gotta ask?" Jensen huffed, his voice rough and low. "With a mouth like yours, 'course I'm gonna touch myself."  
  
A small, husky chuckle was his response. "Where was I? ...oh yeah. Take you into my mouth and give a few teasin' licks and take hold of your hips so ya can't get more than I give you. I know you like that." Jensen could have sworn he heard Dean swear after saying that and knew his boyfriend was more than likely rubbing the tent in his own jeans. "Suck at the head as I run my tongue over that _one spot_ that drives you crazy before I start makin' my way down for more."  
  
" _Fuck_." Jensen rubbed the pad of his thumb over the slit, leaning back into the cushions of his couch and closing his eyes. He smeared the pre-cum, stroking himself and spreading his legs a bit. "Gonna go to town on it, Dean?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, you're gonna do it like you can't get enough of my cock." He squeezed the base and ran his thumb over a vein, tipping his head back with a groan. "Get me all sloppy and wet."  
  
"Shit." Dean's breaths were coming out in short, labored puffs. Jensen could hear a faint creaking and wondered if Dean made sure he was alone before starting this. "Mmm...yeah. Take it all in. Have you fuck my throat with your dick, Jen. Work myself open for you as you slam your cock into my mouth like you fuckin' own it." He heard Dean's breath hitch, knowing that at this point Dean was working his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. Rubbing his middle finger around his hole and pressing down lightly. "Make my throat all raw and havin' me drool all over you."  
  
Jensen hissed, reaching his other hand down to cup and knead his sac as he rolled his hips up into his fist. "Fuck, baby, yeah. Know you love the taste of my cock and cum. Can't get enough, can you?" There was a small sound on the other line. "Thought so. Maybe I'll just cum down your throat. Make sure you swallow all of it like a good little bitch."  
  
"Jen...Jensen. Fuck."  
  
"You like when I call you my little bitch, don't you? When I can get you off just by fucking your mouth and touchin' you."  
  
"Yeah." Dean moaned, low and long, and the creaking increased in volume.  
  
"Are you touching yourself, Dean? Opening yourself up for me?"  
  
"Jen _sen_."  
  
Jensen thrust up into his hand with a desperate need. He knows what Dean's doing and knows how he looks doing it and fuck. He wants. Oh, how he wants. "C'mon, Dean. _C'mon_."  
  
"Fuck." Dean repeated himself a few times, each exhale more breathless than the last. "I'd pull off and get right on top of you and ride you. Give - oh shit...give you a show. Go down nice an' slow, stretchin' and fillin' me full of your cock. Then I'd - mmn!"  
  
He tightened his hold on his balls, lips parted in harsh pants as Jensen fucked into his hand. He could almost feel Dean around him, squeezing him, hot and still a little tight. But Hell if he didn't see Dean lifting himself up and sliding back down on his dick. Watch it slip back in and how Dean would get that _look_ on his face as he rode him. Like he didn't want to be anywhere else in the world, didn't want anyone else but Jensen.  
  
"Jen. Oh, fuck, Jensen."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah."  
  
They fell back on gasps, moans, grunts and groans. Curses and names fell into the pattern as well. Simply moving, touching themselves and repeated, "Want you. Fuck. Want you so bad." over and over.  
  
Then Jensen felt his balls tighten and pull up, squeezing his eyes shut as he twisted his wrist. "Dean...Dean, gonna cum..."  
  
"God, Jensen. Need..."  
  
"C'mon, Dean. Cum for me."  
  
And he did, Jensen just a few strokes after him.  
  
Panting and shaking, both men didn't say a word and all the other could hear was heavy puffs of air exhaled from the other's end. Jensen swallowed, licking his lips as he opened his eyes and looked down at his cum coated fingers. Shit. Okay. Phone sex with Dean is totally amazing. Not that he'd tell him that. For now.  
  
"...you better be back here tomorrow. Gonna take you up on that blowjob."  
  
Dean's only response was a laugh.


End file.
